


Satisfaction

by Lavendergaia



Series: Hogwarts AU Verse [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendergaia/pseuds/Lavendergaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of prepping for their exams, Jemma and Fitz finally get a moment for themselves. Jemma does not intend to waste it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Requested for my Follower Milestone Giveaway! Thank you to ruthedotcom for betaing.

The last two weeks before the end of the year were generally the worst weeks in any student’s life. It was two weeks of endless studying, papers, and potions. For Fitz and Jemma, so far it also seemed to be two weeks without privacy, as they had been stuck in the library with their friends helping Steve and Sam prepare for the N.E.W.T.s, Trip and Sharon prepare for the O.W.L.s, and Skye prepare to just not fail everything.

This night was the first night of reprieve. Sam and Steve were in the Astronomy Tower with Sharon, trying to help her prepare for that O.W.L. while studying for their Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. Trip and Skye were supposedly studying Ancient Runes, but Skye had told Jemma that she had no plans of cracking open a book once she got her boyfriend alone and Jemma honestly understood the feeling.

Jemma and Fitz had been lucky to snag the overly large armchair in the back of the Gryffindor common room for their studying needs and had been switching through the subjects since they had left dinner that night. Over time, they had gone from sharing the chair to Jemma sitting in his lap, her legs flung over his and her shoulder tucked into his chest, holding whichever book they were working on in her lap in front of them. Curfew had been extended for those who were studying, but even so, most Gryffindors were either in the library or had left the common room for bed already.

When the last student left their line of vision, Jemma smiled to herself. “Okay, so, the Witches Code of Honour was developed in 1218,” Fitz was saying, reading out of their History of Magic book. She made a small noise of acknowledgement before leaning over and kissing his neck. “And, uh, but it was amended in 1225 and, uh, Jemma, what are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?” she said before tugging his earlobe between her teeth playfully.

She could hear the moan he tried to stifle. “You know that History of Magic is neither of our best subjects.”

“Trip is better at it than both of us,” she agreed as she nuzzled his jaw. Closing the textbook and setting it aside, she said, “We should wait until he’s here.”

“Herbology, then!” he said, voice strangled. He shifted awkwardly in the seat. “You’re much better in Herbology than I am, I can always use your help.”

Pouting with disappointment, she let her hands fall into her lap, twisting her fingers together. “Do you…do you not want to kiss me, Fitz?”

Groaning deep within his throat, he wrapped one hand around her head, fingers tangling in her loose waves as he dragged his mouth against hers. The kiss was rough and full of longing and Jemma was instantly relieved that he was clearly becoming as desperate as she was. Fitz’s other arm wrapped around her, pulling her more fully into his lap. The textbook clattered to the ground as Jemma kissed him hungrily, having missed the taste of him, the way he knew exactly how hard she liked it.

She whimpered with need as he moved back far enough for their lips to part and she instinctively tried to chase him. Jemma hadn’t even realized that her eyes were closed until they fluttered open to find him staring at her ravenously, his eyes dark with lust as they trailed over her face and settled on her lips. “I didn’t want to kiss you,” he said, voice deep, “because when I start, it’s hard to stop.”

“That is a problem,” she purred, pressing him into the back of the tall armchair. She licked his neck as his hand twisted in her robe. “However, there’s no one here anymore. I think we could risk it a bit.”

He held the back of her neck gingerly as she guided her lips back over his—as she had expected, he wasn’t going to fight her on this. Running her tongue over his, Jemma swallowed his moan as she spread her legs underneath his robe to straddle him. She hoped the relative darkness of their corner compared to the rest of the common room would hide them from view if anyone thought to come in, but the concern wasn’t at the forefront of her mind as his hand pressed into the small of her back.

Fitz sucked on her bottom lip as she reached for his tie, tugging the knot free with well-practiced fingers. When it hung loosely around his neck, she ran her tongue across his Adam’s apple, his groan vibrating under her ministrations. “Jemma,” he said, her name coming out as a sigh. His skin was pale and free of any evidence that her mouth had previously occupied that space and Jemma was eager to correct that, attaching her lips over his pulse point and drawing color to the surface of his skin.

She moaned against his neck as his hand slipped further down her back, cupping her arse and encouraging her to press her groin against his. As his hand tightened on her bum, Jemma was starting to understand what Fitz had truly meant about not wanting to stop, a low burn of arousal beginning to pool in her stomach. To distract herself, she kissed him again, focusing on the taste of him in her mouth, the way he tugged her bottom lip between his teeth until it almost hurt.

Leaning forward until Jemma’s back was pressed into the fabric of the chair back, Fitz’s body acted as almost a screen between her and the rest of the common room. She gasped against his lips when she felt his hand on her breast through her robes; she whined into the kiss when he gently squeezed her, his ever talented fingers sending waves of pleasure through her. Her nipple grew instantly hard and he managed to find it through the layers of clothing, rubbing it with his thumb.

It was easy to tighten her legs around him in this position and she wrapped her thigh around his hip, trying to pull him closer as she kissed him passionately. He ground his hips against her and even though she could not feel him through their layers of clothing, she knew that he was as turned on as she was.

Dragging her fingers through his hair, she arched her chest so that her breast was more firmly in his hand. Every time he licked her bottom lip, he would flick at her nipple with his thumb and it reminded her of how he’d spent the better part of an hour over Easter holiday just worshipping her breasts, playing with them, licking them, sucking them until she had been so turned on that she’d come practically the moment he’d touched her. She imagined this was the point and she whimpered against his lips.

He removed his hand from her and she huffed in frustration until she felt a tug at her robes. Jemma’s breath caught in her throat as she felt his fingers stroke up the bare skin of her leg, stopping once they reached the hem of her uniform skirt underneath her robes. “Fitz,” she said in surprise, but he kissed her again before she could compromise herself by saying what she wanted, which was to beg him to go higher.

As she kissed him slowly, voraciously, she wondered if that was really what she wanted: for him to touch her in the middle of the Gryffindor common room? His hand hadn’t strayed from its position, even as his fingers gently moved back and forth across the bottom of her thigh, sending tingles through her already warm and wet core and she had to admit to herself that it wasn’t the worst thing she had ever considered. He cupped his hand around the side of her leg, but only used it as leverage to draw her in tighter against his pelvis and she saw stars behind her eyes.

Did she want him to touch her right there even though anyone—a student or even Coulson—could walk in? Did she want his mouth on every part of her? Did she want to get on her knees and swallow him down until he had trouble not screaming her name? Did she want him to sneak her upstairs to his room, his yearmates be damned? Did she want to go find a classroom—any open classroom—so he could do her on the desks? Did she want to ask him what he would have to drag up to the Astronomy Tower to transfigure into a bed so she could take him up there under the stars?

She certainly wasn’t thinking _no_.

His hand moved higher up her leg, far past the hem of her skirt to near the top of her thigh and she was practically shaking as she moved her lips over his. He pulled back just to mouth at the parts of her neck he could get to over her robes and goosebumps rose on her arms at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. “Jemma,” he whined before nipping lightly at her throat.

“God, Fitz, yes,” she said, not caring what the question was. She kissed him anxiously, heart racing as she felt his fingers at her hips under her skirt. His fingertips slid under the elastic of her panties and for a second, she couldn’t breathe, knew that if he moved just a bit to the right, he would feel how drenched she was.

The portrait swung open and Fitz immediately pulled his hand out from under her robe, leaning against the back of the chair as she did the same. One of her hands flew to cover the mark he’d surely just made on her neck as the other went to flatten her hair while Fitz stuck both of his hands in his lap. Jemma peered around the side of the couch, watching a Sixth Year she only knew in passing walk up the staircase without so much as a glance in their general direction.

Letting out a sigh of relief, she tried to catch her breath. Next to her, Fitz ran a hand through his curls, trying to straighten them, as if that wasn’t a lost cause even when she hadn’t purposefully messed them up. Glancing over at him, she tried not to be equally amused and aroused by how pink his cheeks were. She looked at her watch and felt a rush of conflicting emotions. “I should probably get back to Ravenclaw,” she said, running her tongue over her swollen bottom lip. “Extended curfew is almost up and you know the professors are patrolling.”

“Yeah,” he said. He reached over and smoothed her hair back from her face, then kissed her cheek. “C’mon, I’ll walk you.”

“You know, the year is almost over,” she said as he helped her through the painting, a hint of nostalgia and wistfulness in her voice.

“Thank God.”

She rolled her eyes, then threaded her arm with his. “I know, but this was a good year.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head in agreement. “But then we’ve got the summer all set. A week at my parents place, a week with your mum, then you start your job with Stark!”

Fitz squeezed her hand. “Yeah, it’s gonna be great.” He cleared his throat. “But, now, your parents…”

“Love you. Can’t wait to see you. Are glad you’re my boyfriend.” He seemed unconvinced, so she turned to kiss his cheek. “And have day jobs. We’ll have the house to ourselves all day.”

“Okay, yeah, that sounds good.” And did it ever. The unsatisfied need in Jemma’s gut couldn’t wait for a day where she could be with her boyfriend in bed with no worries about teachers or professors or anyone to bother them.

Suddenly, Jemma giggled to herself; when Fitz looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, she shook her head. “No, nothing,” she said. “I just remembered that Sharon, Steve, and Sam are probably still up in the Astronomy Tower.”

“Oh.” Fitz frowned at her. “That’s…hilarious, yeah?”

“I had just been wondering what things you might need to bring up there to transfigure a bed, in case two people might happen to want a bed in the privacy of the Astronomy Tower,” she said casually, leaning her head against his shoulder. “But that wouldn’t be very private if they were still up there.”

Fitz swallowed hard. “Right. Yeah.” Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he was otherwise silent for a few thoughtful moments. “But I will definitely consider it.” Jemma smiled to herself, ultimately pleased.

When they reached the fifth floor landing, Fitz stopped, kissing her forehead. “I’m actually going to leave you here, if you don’t mind.”

Jemma blinked in surprise, but dropped his arm. “You’re not going to walk me to the Tower?”

“I would, but the prefects’ bathroom is right down there,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder, “and I think I might need a cold bath or I’ll never get to bed tonight. Think I’ll risk the curfew violation.”

Smiling sympathetically, she leaned up to give him a long goodnight kiss. “Alright. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

He stroked her cheek gently before giving it a kiss. “Goodnight, Jem. Love you.”

“I love you too, Fitz.” Before she could head up the staircase, she grinned at his back. “Hey, Fitz?” He turned and looked at her. “You know, the next time you’re going to take a bath, let me know. I think there might be room in there for more than one.” His jaw dropped and she spun around to take the stairs quickly. “Goodnight, love!”

He didn’t reply, but as she reached the next floor, she swore she could hear him groan.  


End file.
